Exposed
by White Kite
Summary: After the Game Yukari loved Minato. When he died, she thought that nobody would ever understand how she felt. It just so happens that the one person who can possibly understand her feelings, is his best friend. YukarixJunpei


**_Exposed_**

_By White Kite  
_

**_

* * *

_**Yukari Takeba wasn't the type of girl to expose her deepest feelings so easily. It was her rule, there was no way she'd be the popular girl she was if she was constantly breaking down. Girls at her High school were constantly breaking down over crushes and other things...

He was the one acception to her own rule. Minato Arisato. He had taken her breath away. It hadn't take long for her to not only expose her feelings to him, but also to develop a crush on him.

They had loved each other deeply.

Now he's gone.

He sacrificed himself, to protect her and the rest of S.E.E.S.

And now he's gone.

She had loved Minato so much.

'So why am I here?' She thought to herself. 'In the arms of his best friend?'

* * *

_30 Minutes Earlier

* * *

_Yukari couldn't sleep. Her mind was focused on Minato. He was gone. Forever.

She tried to pull her mind away, to think of something else, but it was too late. Her mind was stuck on him.

Her friends in the dorm had tried to comfort her, but she merely shrugged them off.

'What did they know? They haven't lost someone that they loved!' She screamed in her head.

The truth was, she wanted to be comforted, she wanted a shoulder to cry on, but if she did, theres no way she would live it down.

So Yukari sat awake at night, keeping her feelings inside, locked up.

Mitsuru had Akihiko.

Fuuka had Natsuki.

Aigis was a robot.

Ken was to immature.

Junpei had-

She opened her eyes wide in realization.

-nobody...

In the past year he had lost his best friend, and the one he loved. She had heard from Mitsuru that his dad was an alcoholic, and his mom wasn't doing so great either.

Junpei had lost more then she ever would.

If anyone would understand what she was going through, it would be him.

Yukari pulled herself up from her bed and slipped her feet in to her slippers. She was wearing her favorite pink pajama's that she had gotten from Minato months earlier.

Walking through the hall and down the stairs, she almost turned around twice.

Why now?

In the middle of the night?

Why not talk to him tomorrow?

Even as these questions passed through her head, she still crept closer to Junpei's door.

As she stopped in front of it, she took a moment to listen to the sounds coming from the dorm.

The wind outside,

the creak of her feet on the floor,

the constant buzzing that constantly came from Aigis's room.

It all calmed her down, if not just a little.

Once again Yukari asked herself why she was here.

'He will understand, I know he will.' She thought.

Slowly, she brought her hand up to the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

* * *

Junpei wasn't one to stay up late. He ususally would be asleep and dreaming of swimsuit babes by this time of night.

'Ha, swimsuit babes... What a joke.' He thought.

The only thing he ever dreamed about was Chidori. How he missed her, how he wanted her back.

He had lost her, and now Minato was gone too.

Life sucked.

Junpei turned his head towards the door when he heard it creak open. He couldn't see who it was, the lights were off, but the figure was shorter then him it seemed, and was brobably a wome-

"-the hell is all this crap doing all over the ground!" Someone growled.

Junpei sighed. 'I thought someone was breaking in...'

"What are you doing in here Yuka-tan?" He whispered.

He could see her look up in his direction. "Junpei...? Your awake?"

"Well yeah, I'm talking to you aren't I? What are you doing up at this time of night Yukari, and why are you in my room?"

She walked closer to his bed, where he was now sitting up. "I could ask you the same thing."

He chuckled. "Sure, except I'm not creeping around in your room am I?"

Even though it was dark, he could tell she was embarrased.

"I was just... Well, I wanted to talk to you about some things..."

Junpei was confused. "What do you want to talk about that couldn't wait until the morning?"

* * *

This was going no where. Yukari was just getting embarrased just by being here.

"Stupei... This was a mistake, I'm leaving." She whispered in his direction before whpping around to leave.

He grabbed her wrist to hold her back.

"Hold on Yukari, whats wrong, are you ok?"

Yukari's thoughts were starting to overwhelme her.

Stupid Junpei...

This is embarrassing...

Why am I here...?

Why does he care...?

Does he care...?

Can he see through me...?

Minato is dead.

She stoped trying to pull away and turned back around to face him.

Junpei had stood up to face her, and Yukari could see him due to their close proximity.

He let go of her wrist and she let her arm fall to her side.

"Junpei... He's gone. He's gone forever."

Yukari couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears fell fast, and she let them fall. She let them slide down her cheeks and drip of her chin.

"Yukari... It's okay..." Her eyes widened. Junpei's voice had been right by her ear, and she suddenly realized that he had been embracing her since she finished her sentance.

She let her arms come up and slide around him. She pushed her head in to his chest and let his night shirt absorb her tears.

They stayed like that for awhile. In her tears Yukari hadn't noticed that they had somehow transtitioned to Junpei's bed, and she was laying next to him, still in his embrace. Junpei was whispering comforting things in to her ear.

"It's ok..."

"He's at peace..."

"You still have us..."

"I'm here for you..."

Yukari just cried and cried, and when she wasn't crying, she was talking. About Minato, about everything. How could she expose herself like this? She was supposed to be strong. She was the person who could never break.

But she just had.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Yukari started to calm down. She knew they were both awake.

Junpei had one of his hands on her back, while the other stroked her hair.

She could feel herself turning red. But instead of pulling away she pushed her head deeper into his chest.

Yukari smiled, Junpei smelled like cheap cologne and a hint of sweat. That, and her tears, which had now soaked his shirt.

"Yukari..." He whispered in her ear.

"...yes?"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes..."

"Good."

Yukari brought her head up to look at him.

"Junpei...?"

"Hmmm?" He responded slowly.

"Thank you."

"Your wel-"

Yukari had brought up her lips to what she thought was his forehead, but instead met a pair of soft lips.

* * *

It was supposed to be innocent.

It was supposed to be simple.

It wasn't supposed to be filled with need and want and love.

It wasn't suposed to be passionate.

But it was, and the worst part of it all, was that they both enjoyed it.

When they broke apart, she should have left. He should have said sorry.

But instead, they looked back in each others eyes, and connected all over again.

And again after that, and for a long time after that. Until they both finally fell asleep, still in the embrace that had formed hours earlier.

* * *

When Yukari got out of Junpei's bed early the next morning, she thought she was going to feel terrible. Maybe even worse then she had before, like she had betrayed Minato. But, she didnt. She should have, but she didnt. She felt good. Great actually.

She turned around and looked at Junpei laying shirtless in his bed. It made her smile, he made her smile.

Yukari sighed. "Stupei..."

She turned around again, and left his room quietly after putting her own shirt back on. The night they had spent together was wonderful, but as she walked down the hall and back up the stairs towards her room, she realized...

...It could never happen again. She wouldn't risk losing him too. It would kill her.

"I'm sorry... Junpei..."

* * *

_**  
FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to review! This was kind of a rush job, I'll fix any errors later! Thanks for reading!**  
**_


End file.
